Down & Dirty Three's a crowd?
by Mirishka
Summary: Ronon Dex and Samantha Carter had a great first night together. they have planned another meeting. but with a surprise. 2nd part This story does follow on from "Down & Dirty" but will stand alone thats why i didnt put it as chapter two. Please review


**Down & Dirty - ****Three's a crowd?**

Samantha Carter, Ronon Dex and Teyla Amagen

Storyline. Ronon is expecting a night of sex with Samantha but gets a surprise.

This is the second part to the story Down & Dirty.

PWP

Ronon was looking forward to spending the evening with Colonel Carter for a second night of passion, lust and debauchery. They had arranged a further meeting, given their success from their previous encounter together, to get rid of their pent up frustrations without any strings attached. Carter needed secrecy and she trusted Ronon. He was a man of few words and wasn't known as the sort of man that would need to brag about his conquests.

The day seemed to be dragging, Ronon had tried to take up his time with some sparring but he just didn't seem to have his mind on the job. He was being thrashed by Teyla – which wasn't actually too unusual, when she was on form she could give Ronon a run for his money. After only a short time of fighting –she had already managed to bruise his cheek from a well positioned blow. He really needed to try and concentrate before she inflicted some serious injuries on him. He didn't need a visit to the infirmary today!

"You seem distracted Ronon, what is it you have on your mind that is taking your concentration away?" she quizzed.

"Oh nothing, I guess I haven't been sleeping very much and must be a bit tired" he lied.

"Maybe we should discontinue and you should rest a while, to regain your strength?"

"Yeah, maybe" Ronon looked away, unable to meet Teyla's eyes as he thought she might suspect his deceit. Ronon would never admit defeat; he generally went on fighting until he dropped. He was worried that Teyla would be able to sense he was not being totally honest about the reasons for his lack of concentration. He headed towards the locker. Keeping his head down, trying not to meet with Teyla's eyes. Teyla stared at Ronon, she watched him collect his bag and towel and then walk out of the gym. She always thought Ronon had a magnificent body; she often wondered how he would look naked. She smirked and followed him out.

Carter had finished the last of the paperwork for the day, she checked her watch and decided she needed to get a move on; she had some final preparations to make before Ronon arrived for their 'date'. It had been a week since they had last enjoyed each others company and she was eager to resume their relationship.

She decided to make a move and get out before anyone came in with anything that might interfere with her plans for the evening.

The hour approached that Ronon had been waiting for all day. For him, it had seemed that time had stood still or that someone was playing a bad joke and kept turning the clocks back. It had been a long day with a hard on! Carter had been constantly on his mind, a week had passed since their last escapade and he was ready for a further session with his Colonel. He only hoped she was feeling the same way. His brief encounter in the gym with Teyla earlier in the day didn't sap his energy and he had plenty to burn off, he was going to show Carter just how much he wanted her. The thought of her voluptuous body drove him crazy. She had a full figure and he preferred to have something to grab hold off. He wasn't into stick figures, he preferred his women to look like a woman, a real woman. Ronon had one last check in the mirror, 'ooo, She is so lucky" he thought to himself, smiling. He turned and headed off for Carters quarters.

Carter had finished getting ready, she decided to wear only underwear and a silk wrap, she didn't see the point in worrying about clothing and after all, she wasn't planning on wearing it for too long. The dim lighting set the scene; the candles flickered around the room and gave off a slight scent of cinnamon. One of her favourite spices. She didn't want a sweet, sickly aroma, she always felt spices where enough to heighten the senses but not too much that they would overdue it. She was ready; all she needed now was Ronon,the sexy Satedan-and as he had already proven earlier, specialist.

The alarm went on the door, he had arrived. Carter opened the door and admired the magnificent sight before her. He stood in the doorway grinning and looking gorgeous as ever. Ronon had a presence about him, he always managed to make an entrance. She invited him in and as he moved through the doorway she couldn't resist slapping his backside. He looked back and grinned, raised his eyebrow and licked his lips. He always did that. Licked his lips, drove her crazy. She knew he did it on purpose too, he knew exactly what he was doing. The occasional lip lick, the belly flash, the growling he did when he was excited. He just oozed sex. He was a God. He knew it, but never let it go too much to his head. He still had a naivety about him, women liked that. Sort of like a 'little boy lost' effect. Carter grinned back at Ronon with wickedness in her eyes; she was in a playful mood. But, there was just something about Ronon's ass that she couldn't resist.

Both of them moved further into the room, unable to resist touching each other, they exchanged a hug. "I've been looking forward to this evening" Carter said, gazing up to meet Ronons eyes. "Me too" he whisphered, leaning into her and as he ran his finger down her neck to the top of her wrap, eagerly wanting to expose the hidden fruits there.

"Hmmm you smell good". Ronon moaned, gently nuzzled her neck, taking in her scent and moving down to meet his already eager fingers which were waiting at her breasts. He began to release the belt on her wrap and gently let the clothing fall to the floor. He ran his hands over her shoulders and back down again re tracing his steps, he gazed admiringly at her body, she was beautiful. He knelt down and kissed each breast gently, licking her nipples and making then hard. Carter tilted back her head and gasped quietly, God he drove her crazy, he only needed to give the slightest touch and she was already tingling all over.

Ronon moved a hand down to the line of her panties, he didn't remove them, but just traced over them, careful not to touch her too much, he didn't want appear eager. He planted a kiss firmly on her stomach and then began to raise himself in order to kiss her on the mouth.

She responded immediately. Kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing her body closer to his. They lingered together for a while, just gently kissing each other. Ronon pulled himself away from the hot and inviting body.

"What do you want?' He asked. Knowing full well what she wanted.

"What can I have?"

"Anything". He whispered, as he placed a kiss on her inviting lips.

"You mean that? Anything?" She quizzed.

Ronon smiled "sure, just tell me what you want".

Carter pulled herself away from him, which puzzled Ronon to start with. She started to head towards the bed and turning at the last moment to take hold of Ronon's hand. He followed, like an obedient puppy, smiling and grinning.

Was it the fact that she was his superior that made him do as he was told or just that he couldn't resist a beautiful woman?

Slowly Carter began to remove Ronons clothing. She lifted his shirt over his head to reveal his beautiful chest. She never like too much hair on a man and was pleased with what he had. She watched his expression, staring into his eyes, almost telling him what she was going to do to him but without speaking. Stroking his chest with her fingers, she moved down, gently brushing over his stomach. He gave out a short chuckle and he grabbed her hand to move it away.

"That tickles!"

"oops! Sorry!" she said grinning. "I'll try not to do it again; maybe I should just cut to the chase and get your pants off?"

"Hmm, maybe".

They chuckled together, she looked really cute when she laughed, and she had a perfect smile. Ronon liked that they had fun together. Before they had their first session in the bedroom he often wondered if she would be a 'fun loving kinda gal'. He thought she would be because she just had that look about her. He was pleasantly pleased when he had it confirmed.

She continued the undressing, unfastening his pants and pushing them down to the floor. She knelt down and removed them completely and on the way back up, she ran her hands over his thighs. Wow, they were muscular, lean and smooth. He had beautiful skin. Moving her hands up to his shorts she peeled them away to expose his partial erection. He really was a beautiful sight naked, she admired the Satedan's colouring, he was perfect. Gradually getting up from her kneeling position, she ran her hands up the length of his body. She stood before him and rested her hands on his chest. Gazing up into his eyes she just smiled. He knew he had a good body, he liked that she found him so irresistible. He leaned forward to kiss her. For some reason Ronon was resisting the temptation to shove his tongue down her throat, he felt he wanted to be slower this time. Not so eager. Carter smiled and retreated back.

She nudged him towards the top of the bed, 'Sit on the bed with your back against the headboard, I have a surprise for you".

He obliged, but looked confused, smiling he asked "what kind of surprise?'

"Now if I tell you that, it won't be a surprise, will it?

Ronon said nothing more but had to admit he was intrigued as to what she was going to have him do next. He positioned himself on the bed and leaned back. Carter opened the cabinet drawer at the side of the bed and removed what appeared to be some silk rope. She looked at Ronon for his reaction.

"What are you doing?" Ronon asked concerned.

"I told you, I have a surprise for you, but if you want it, you have to do as you're told".

Ronon took a deep breath, he had never been in this situation before, he knew of people who liked to be involved in such things but he never saw himself doing it. He thought about it for a moment and then held out his arm to Carter. Nothing ventured nothing gained he thought. She smirked and placed one of the silk cords over his wrist and started to tie it to the edge of the frame on the bed. She straddled over him and leaned over to do the same to the other wrist. When she was done she took hold of Ronons face with her hands.

"Trust me" she said, raising her eyebrows.

Ronon felt vulnerable, he was tied to his Colonels bed stark naked and had no idea what was going to happen next. Whilst he admitted it was slightly arousing wondering what his lover was going to do to him, but there was also a hint of worry. What if she was into giving pain! He was a tough guy when it comes to taking a beating but this was just pushing it a bit too far, he wasn't sure if he was going to like what was going to happen.

Carter removed herself from astride the tied up Satedan, she stood up and walked round to the end of the bed. Only wearing her panties, she stared at Ronon and gave him a reassuring smile. He stared at the naked breasts; he was a little nervous but was still aroused, the sight of her turned him on. She ran her hands slowly over them, and lingered at her nipples. All the time she stared at Ronon, teasing him with her eyes.

"You ready for your surprise" she asked.

"Hell yeah"

Carter turned and headed for the bathroom, as she slid open the door and reached out her hand another hand met with hers. Like a goddess appearing from the shadows Teyla emerged from the bathroom completely naked. Ronon could not believe what he was seeing, his mouth dropped and his eyes widened. WTF! He began to feel a slight panic, given his situation, his nakedness and the fact that he was tied to a bed. He had known Teyla for some time and in all that time and had tried not to think of her in a sexual way. Although he had occasionally given himself a 'happy' whilst thinking about her this was just a little bit too much for him to handle. What must she be thinking?

Teyla and Carter headed towards the bed, Teyla staring at Ronon and admiring the view. She smirked and spoke, "it is good to see you Ronon, I have waited a long time to see you finally undressed". Ronon didn't know what to say, he wanted to say "I know the feeling" as he check out her body but his first thoughts were how he was going to explain his situation.

"Do not worry Ronon, we will, be gentle!" Together Teyla and Carter laughed and turned to each other. Teyla reached for Carters face and kissed her gently on the mouth. After a short pause they embraced completely and began kissing, they explored each others mouths and licked each others had obviously been together before. Ronon continued to gaze on the show in front of him. He was beginning to relax a little and the sight of these two beauties was arousing him very much.

Together the Goddess' moved over to the bed, they perched themselves on the end and admired each others bodies.

Teyla's skin glistened in the candlelight, she truly was a goddess. Carter ran her hands over her body and cupped her breasts, then began making her way down with her mouth to each of her nipples. She sucked and licked at each in turn. Teyla moaned and grabbed Carters hair and pulled it hard, yanking her head over to the side.

"Do you want to play Colonel" Teyla asked. She stared into her superiors eyes and didn't remove her gaze.

"Yes, I do" came Carters response.

Teyla pushed her back on the bed and lay over her, her legs between hers. Teyla began to touch and caress the Colonels body, her breasts, her neck and face. Teyla placed gentle kisses all over Carters body, occasionally licking and nibbling at various places. Being careful not to leave any marks.

Ronon watched in amazement at the two heavenly creatures writhing together on the bed in front of him. He was helpless and couldn't move; he so wanted to join in with them, exchange kisses and fondle each of them in turn. His erection was now full, he longed to be touched himself, he waited.

Together the two women continued in their kissing and caressing, occasionally glancing over at Ronon, teasing him with their eyes, and watching for his reaction when either one of them licked or kissed. Teyla began moving down Carters body, she touched her delicately and watched Ronon as he stared, jaw clenched, eager to be let loose so he could assist.

"I see this excites you Ronon," she commented, as she was looking at the huge erection that was on full view. Ronon didn't speak, only cocked his head and gave a slight nod; he licked his lips and stared at Teyla, his eyes burning into her telling her what he wanted. Telling her that he wanted to be released from his bonds, so he could play.

Teyla licked at the soft skin and ran her tongue down towards the silk panties, gently teasing them away so she could continue her exploration. Carter remained still and only occasionally gave a quiet sigh, she was also watching Ronon, and she teased him by fondling her own breasts, tweaking her nipples and then moaning gently. Ronon let out a quiet groan; he really, really wanted to be free.

Teyla had almost removed the underwear that was restricting her playing, she continued her removal and then discarded them leaving Carter completely naked and available to her. She pushed apart Carters thighs so as to expose her sweet and delicate fruit. Teyla gently flicked her tongue over the wet pussy. Carter moaned and Ronon shuffled in his tied up position. God! This was gonna be torture, worse than any beating he had ever taken.

Teyla continued her playing with Carters pussy, sliding her finger over her clit gently and delicately. She shared the clit with her tongue and fingers, swapping from one to the other, listening for her lover's responses to determine which was more pleasing. She inserted her finger into the moist pussy, as she did; she turned to look at Ronon. He was breathing heavy, his hard cock almost bursting, filled with hotness. She smirked and continued to explore inside with her finger: Occasionally removing it and replacing it with two fingers whilst she licked at the hard nub that was now so sensitive. Carters breathing was getting faster and heavier, she was almost there.

"Teyla! I'm coming". As the waves of intensity flashed over her, she arched her back and grabbed hold of Teyla's head, pulling her into her.

"Oh my God, Fuck! Fuck!"

The pleasure overwhelmed her, lasting for a few moments and then as her climax ended she released the hold on Teyla and relaxed her back. She looked over to Ronon.

"Un-tie- me -now!" he demanded through gritted teeth.

Carter smiled and reached out her hand to touch his leg, "not yet baby, not yet".

Teyla knelt up she moved over to Ronon, creeping like a cat, she gazed into his eyes, Ronon returning the gaze. Teyla leaned in close to Ronons mouth, she kissed him, gently parting his lips with her tongue, the taste of Carter still fresh on her. He responded and opened his mouth searching her tongue with his own and tasting pussy. She then retreated back to her position with Carter at the end of the bed.

"Fuck!" Ronon cried out. "You've teased me long enough, let me loose".

"You think so?" asked Teyla. She turned to look at Carter and they nodded to each other. It appears as though this was part of their plan, to drive Ronon crazy for a while before giving him some pleasure. It was working. They both moved over to Ronon, creeping up his legs, gently touching his thighs on the way up. Carter reached for his cock, as she wrapped her hand around the throbbing erection Ronon tilted his head back and gave out a low moan. Teyla followed Carters hand with her mouth, licking over the tip and tasting his juice that was leaking from his cock.

"uhhh- Fuck!" he gasped.

Carter moved her hand away so Teyla could take Ronon's cock into her mouth; slowly, she took almost all of the Satedan, pushing herself down to swallow him as she gave him a deep throat.

"Fuck me!" Ronon cried, he watched Teyla go to work on him, the feeling was intense, he was already exited from watching the two women play and he wasn't sure how much longer he could contain himself. He tried to concentrate on not coming but she really was amazing.

Teyla raised her head and removed the throbbing cock from her mouth, she turned to look at Ronon and smiled. Carter replaced her, she too continued in the same manner, although not quite as deep as her accomplice. She used her hand to cup his balls whilst sucking on his cock.

Ronon was moaning and groaning, he really needed to come soon, he wasn't able to go on much longer.

Teyla lowered herself back to within kissing distance of Ronon's cock; both her and Carter licked up the steel rod and took it in turns in sucking and licking the tip. They exchanged tongues and sucked on each others, just within striking distance of Ronon's cock, occasionally flicking the tip and they kissed. That did it. Ronon couldn't hold back. As he started his orgasm he cried out, he thrust his hips and started bucking upwards. His torturers responded and handled him accordingly, squeezed, pulling and continuing to lick and suck whilst Ronons juice flowed into their mouths.

"Oooh Fuck! Fuck! Yeah," Ronon's breathing was hard and he enjoyed the pleasure of his orgasm, as his climax eased, his breath slowed and he finally rested.

Both Teyla and Carter relaxed and rested their heads on each of Ronon's thighs, caressing the Satedan and stroking his body. They were going to give him a short rest before they started on him again.

End of part two


End file.
